Precious Rose, Courageous Knight
by dragon agility
Summary: AxC. A collection of AsuCaga fanfics, reflecting on their feelings and experiences with each other. 'When I shatter and I don’t know what to do, my angel is there to guide me down the right path...'
1. Sunburn

My first ever drabble for the Gundam Seed fandom! Written for the community seedfictest in Livejournal: http/ 283

Third Place Winner

AthrunxCagalli pairing.

**Sunburn**

He had been away on Plant for business for a whole month. And now, Athrun was back. Cagalli could see him as she walked down the garden stairs towards him. She had missed him a lot during his business trip. So much so, that just looking at him now sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

It must have been the way that the wind blew through his hair and the warm sun reflected off his sculpted face as he waited for her. A blush rose up to Cagalli's face. It was certainly good to look at him. She'd felt kind of neglected during his time away and now she craved his attention.

Athrun turned towards her, a smile lighting up his eyes as he saw her. She smiled back, her cheeks reddening even more.

"Cagalli…why are you blushing?"

"Blushing!" She did not want him to know that she'd been staring longingly at him, " I…I'm not blushing, no, it's…it's sunburn!"

He smiled and then laughed, his voice sending delightful quivers in her chest, and drew her into a tight hug, his face in her neck.

"I've missed you…"

Cagalli blushed, "Athrun, you're making my sunburn worse! Um…the sun…"

He turned her around to block her from the sun's rays, smiling knowingly at her cover-up. Her stubbornness kept her quiet.

As he drew her into another tight hug, Cagalli was glad that he was back to Orb and to her, safe and sound.

Well, after his lengthy absence, she was going to need special attention. Her sunburn too. She knew just who would give her the special attention, and she couldn't wait. Now, to tell Athrun that her sunburn was all over her body…

Well, my first ever drabble; I hope its okay! Please read and review!


	2. Believing in Angels

This is from Athrun's perpsective and is based on the theme 'Fragile'. I rather like this one Enjoy!

Summary: Athrun introspective on life and Cagalli set during the battle of Jakin Due

****

**Believing in Angels**

I never used to believe in angels. Why would I, Athrun Zala, believe in them?

Now I find myself wondering. If they exist, are they there to heal us? Are they there for another purpose?

I think of her, the fiery blonde with the autumn coloured eyes and I know that she fights for what is right: a completely selfless person.

_**God did not give us angels to heal**_

Angels can't exist, can they? I don't feel Mother's spirit.

And though we fight, the battle still rages on. There is no healing.

As I fly the Justice into the Genesis, I can't help but feel that I must end this.

_**He never created them at all**_

But she follows me and nothing I say stops her. I know what I must do, but she stretches her wings on the battlefield to be here with me.

"It's…it's more of a challenge to live than to die," I hear her say and my fingers falter as her angelic tears fall.

She's here for me, my angel.

_**But here stands an angel on the battlefield**_

As the Genesis explodes, I think of all the times. On that island when I was injured, she was there. When I reconciled with Kira, she was there. When my Father died, she was there. Even the times when I needed someone and there wasn't anyone, I knew that she would've been there if she could.

And as the light and dust clears and we cling onto each other, I realize just how fragile life is.

When I shatter and I don't know what to do, my angel is there to guide me down the right path.

And if I fall, I know she'll hold onto me.

_**To catch a soldier if he should fall**_

I believe now.

* * *

Poem is anonymous and found on the internet. Please review! 


	3. That Old Saying

Afic based on a wedding theme.It's Cagalli and Athrun's wedding day and there's the rhyme of 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.' Enjoy! 

**That Old Saying**

As the white car drove away from her Orb mansion, Cagalli couldn't help but feel a little nervous. As she clenched her white gloved hands and smoothed out her pristine white gown, she tried to quash the butterflies in her stomach.

She looked to her left when a hand touched hers, looking into the comforting amethyst eyes of her brother who was to walk her down the aisle.

Kira smiled, "Feeling nervous?"

"No," she replied, smiling back.

He narrowed his eyes, "You sure?"

Cagalli covered his hand with hers, "Yes Kira, I'm sure!"

He sighed before speaking once more, "Lacus was quite worried. Did she tell you about the rhyme?"

Cagalli laughed, "More like lectured me! You would've thought it was her wedding!"

Kira smiled, "So do you have something old?"

Cagalli indicated the bracelet thathe had given her and had had since childhoodand he beamed.

"Something new?"

"My dress."

Kira's eyes trailed her beautifulgown, "Something borrowed?"

Cagalli pointed to her earrings which he recognised as Lacus'.

"What about something blue?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and Kira's widened in astonishment at not having completed the rhyme.

He quickly ducked and lifted her dress slightly to gaze at her heels, "No, your toes aren't nail varnished blue…"

"Kira…"

"You don't have something blue!"

Cagalli felt like laughing at her twin's desperation, "Kira! I do!"

"It's not your…um…" his voice trailed off as his face flushed slightly a pink colour.

Cagalli blushed, "KIRA!"

She squatted his head and he muttered an apology.

"Geez Kira, you're more nervous than me! Just don't worry about the blue thing."

He grinned sheepishly.

They quickly arrived at the Church. As the music played and she walked down the aisle, her hand firmly in Kira's, she smiled lovingly as Athrun turned around and his eyes widened at her gorgeous appearance.

Kira let her go to his best friend and smiled as Athrun and Cagalli moved towards each other.

As they hugged and Cagalli's fingers rose into Athrun's hair, she watched them entwine in his soft blue strands. She smiled knowingly at the colour of his hair.

'Well,' she thought, 'since we're about to be married, he'll belong to me so…'

She giggled slightly.

"Cagalli?" Athrun whispered just before the priest began, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Short and sweet! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
